


Christmas Tradition

by satsukitsune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All that good stuff.., Awkward and anger filled family dinner, Christmas Fic Technically, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Shoosh it's past Halloween so it's okay.., coming out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukitsune/pseuds/satsukitsune
Summary: Yoosung and Zen’s parents are relatively conservative, old-fashioned individuals...They are the kind of families that would talk about future careers and education at dinner. One’s that also thought the two were just best bros. Which in fact, they were not.. In any way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough fanfiction for Zen and Yoosung.  
> This is one of the first fic's I've helped write. Please be gentle.  
> The co-writer is known as Silver Swords but does not yet have an account. So shout out to you. ^^

It’s become tradition for Zen and Yoosung to spend their Christmas alone together. Every year they would watch sappy movies, decorate cookies, and snuggle ‘for warmth’. And somehow by the end of the night, Zen would find himself trying to teach Yoosung how to ballroom dance to Christmas music.

It’s a perfect day, that both Zen and Yoosung look forward to all year.

Unfortunately, this Christmas Eve, Zen’s parents had the brilliant idea to invite their youngest son to their house for a ‘family dinner’ in hopes to rekindle their relationship.

Not wanting to be apart, and honestly needing all the help he could get, Zen invites Yoosung to this _special occasion_ as well.

Yoosung can be somewhat of a blabbermouth. Knowing this, his Mother constantly interrogates him trying to figure out what he does during Christmas every year and the reason for why he can’t attend his own family holiday affairs.

Most of the time Yoosung can get away with deflecting the question by quickly changing the subject. This time he was not as fortunate, his mother pushed on until Yoosung let it slip that he was attending a different family dinner on Christmas Eve.

 

So here we find Zen, Yoosung and the youngers parents waiting in front of the Hyun residence in the cold winter air. After an awkward introduction and pleasantries, the group migrates to the dinner table.

Yoosung and Zen’s parents are relatively conservative, old-fashioned individuals... So, it was no surprise when their conversation rapidly shifts from Christmas movies to the two young adult’s futures.

The boring but regular conversation was moving smoothly until Zen’s older brother decides to pry, “Don’t you think it’s your job as parents to safeguard Yoosung’s future by forcing him to choose a practical degree?”

At this point Yoosung and Zen both visibly stiffened up. “The rate he’s going he’s bound to waste his life by pursuing something as childish as a pet caretaker.”

Zen has to do everything in his power not to yell at his brother for saying something so rude and uncalled for to Yoosung. He keeps himself under control until he hears the last comments made by his older sibling spoken slightly under his breath.

“I seriously don’t understand how being _friends_ with this _child_ can be useful to Zen in any way.”

Looking quickly over at Yoosung, Zen sees his boyfriend start to tear up. “Zen should really just _dispose_ of the kid and pursue things that _actually matter_ —“

The rest of the comment was interrupted as the sound of Zen pushing his chair back echoes throughout the quiet room. Zen effectively silences the oldest Hyun sibling by grabbing at his collar and raising his voice in anger.

“You have no right to say that to him.” Zen says while tightening his fist around his brother’s shirt collar.

“Growing up, I let you insult me. I let you tell me what I loved was stupid and impractical. I allowed you to influence the way I lived my life.” Zen says, raising his fist in front of the others face threatening to punch him.

“But I can’t let you do that anymore. I have things that I love, people that I could never give up.” At this point Zen is gradually getting louder and more forceful with his words, completely forgetting about the people watching.

“There is _no way in hell_ I’m going to sit here and let you insult one of the most precious things I have to live for. I WILL NOT let you subject Yoosung to your distasteful view of how you believe people should live their lives.” After taking a pause and trying to control his anger, Zen lowers his fist.

Looking up he remembers that he has an audience. Still angry, he quickly exits the dining room, and walks outside to have a cigarette in hopes of calming down.

The room is quiet for a couple moments of contemplation. It takes both families a little less than minute to piece together the now obvious relationship between the two boys.

With most of the shock worn off, Yoosung looks away from the spot where Zen was previously standing. Only to find both families looking directly at him, almost waiting to see what Yoosung would do.

Feeling extremely awkward, Yoosung stands up abruptly. Looking only at the floor as he quietly excuses himself and follows the path Zen took to get outside. Leaving the five people alone in the room to let the new information sink in.

 

Once outside, Yoosung looks around to find Zen slightly leaning forward on the porches fence, looking out towards the view of the ocean coast. Even with it being winter the oceans water is still crashing down on the shore, rippling softly as the waves disperse out onto the sand.

Walking up to him Yoosung pokes the small of Zen’s back and then wraps his arms around the taller male’s waist, encompassing him in a hug. Yoosung buries his head into the back of Zen’s coat and holds onto him, needing the reassurance that he’s not alone.

Zen recognizing these actions, relaxes and exhales a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

The air smells of salt with a faint scent of smoke. Yoosung doesn’t really mind it at this point, now that he’s associated the smell with spending moments like these with Zen.

Taking a shallow breath Zen speaks softly, “…I’m really sorry Yoosung..”

Yoosung quickly looks up at the distressed tone of voice he rarely ever hears. “It’s okay! Really, I mean we should have expected as much...” He starts to ramble. “Knowing our families the future was bound to come up at some point.” He continues with his rambling, taking only enough breaks to catch his breath.

While speaking, he absentmindedly runs his hands through Zen’s hair held back in a ponytail. He starts unknowingly braiding little sections as he tries to formulate his emotions into words that he could express to Zen.

“Of course I didn’t expect them to find out about our relationship—“ Yoosung pauses, noticing what he was doing after a couple of braids, his cheeks go slightly red and he untangles his hands from Zen’s hair.

The sudden absence of Yoosung’s hands slightly disappoints Zen, as the braiding was rather comforting. Dropping his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to put it out, he sighs looking down at the ground before saying, “I don’t think I can go back in there, just looking at my family with their smug faces just straight up pisses me off.”

His voice was surprisingly calm and soothing as he talked to Yoosung.

“Yeah, I understand…” Yoosung says while standing fully upright, trying to look taller and more confident. “Then we can just ditch them and spend time alone together!  We can even make a gingerbread house if you’re really feeling up for it!” He says with a reassuring smile.

Turning Zen around Yoosung grabs both of his hands and looks directly into Zen’s eyes, waiting for a response to his proposal.

Zen is a little shocked at the sudden burst of energy. As their fingers are laced together, Zen’s cheeks turn a light shade of carnation pink.

“I would love that.” he responds wholeheartedly, right before leaning down just a tad to place a gentle kiss upon Yoosung’s smiling lips.

Now they just wish they had a picture of their families faces the moment the realization dawned on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
